Harry Potter-Greenleaf Adopted
by RavenandDragon
Summary: Gandalf was watching when Dumbledore put Harry on the Dursley's front step. After Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid left, Gandalf came out of his hiding place and took Harry with him back to Middle Earth. Harry early life: before Hogwarts. Dumbledore Bashing! (all credits goes to Blacken Knight)
1. Chapter 1 revised

**Raven;** Hi guys, chapter one is revised and maybe more filled out. Dragon and I are getting busy but we will try to get this story done!

I will try to keep it rated K. So, I got a PM from High Reacher and he changed his name again! So, all credit goes to Blacken Knight AKA High Reacher

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP or LOTR, if I did then the movies would be a lot different.**

 **Revise by the lovely HPlemonPersona**

" _Elvish"_

* * *

"How did you know it was me?" Minerva asked, stretching and hearing the satisfying pops from her joints.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly," said the old man.

"You would be stiff too Albus if you sat on a brick wall the whole day," said Minerva.

Albus and Minerva continued to talk. A loud roar of an engine stopped them; it was a miracle that no one woke up. If they had, well, let's just say Albus would be there all night. The noise got louder and they both saw that a huge man was flying a motorcycle, and in his arms was a bundle. The giant of a man landed softly with little noise. Minerva had to take a double take because she recognized the child.

"Is that-" she began to say.

"Harry Potter, yes. Thank you Hagrid for coming," said Albus. Taking the bundle, he started to walk to one of the houses.

"Albus you are not really going-"

"Minerva, they are his only relatives left. Harry will be safe here," said Albus interrupting her.

He laid the baby on the porch, took a letter out from his many pockets, and placed it down on top of the blankets. _Wish you luck Harry,_ thought Albus, and he apparated away with a loud pop. In the shadows, watching the whole scene, was a man with a staff.

He walked out, heading to the boy, who was at the front door.

"Child, why do they leave you with this family that will abuse you?" muttered the man.

The child woke up slowly, green eyes meeting bluish grey eyes. The man picked up the bundle and walked away from that house. _**This child will need a family, Valar. Yes, if he stays that headmaster of his and excuse for a Dark lord will cage him like a chicken**_ _._ He was in the park now, heading to some shrubs and trees.

 _ **Shall I give him to- no, he has his own children to care for**_ _._ A soft chuckle escaped his lips. _**Ah, the**_ _ **Lady of Lothlorien would love another. Hhhmm… no. Ah, the Elven King, yes, a child will warm his heart…**_

And with his mind set he slammed his staff down and the wind picked up; flames erupted from the ground; blue, yellow and pure white wrapped around him and his precious bundle. He landed in front of huge doors, where two guards stood by watching him. He walked to up to one of them.

" _I need to see your King,_ " he said.

" _Mithrandir, it has been awhile. The forest has grown dark. Come, I will take you,_ " was the Guard's reply.

They went lower into the hill, through narrow winding bridges. They both stopped right at the center of the whole underground city. This was the throne room for the Elven King. Mithrandir saw that the guard speaking to one of the Elvenking Guard; the Guard nodded and gestured for Mithrandir to follow him. They walked up the stairs. The Throne room was a circler room with pillars made of stone, made to look like tree trunks; it was like a forest grew under the hill. Four Elvenking Guards stood next to each pillar, plus the two at the bottom of the stairs. And in the center of the room was the king himself, sitting elegantly on his throne, having no cares for what went on beyond his kingdom.

" _Mithrandir what brings you here?_ " ask the King with a slight nod of his head.

" _Thranduil, I bring a gift, and also ask a favor,_ " was Mithrandir's reply, revealing the bundle that was under his cloak.

Thranduil got off his throne, looking closer at the bundle. _**Is that a child?**_ he thought. The child was Man, with raven black hair that was untamed. He looked back at Mithrandir.

" _Why do you bring a child of men here?_ " He wanted to touch the child it has been many years since he held one.

" _I saw him left in the cold, and who he was going to be sent to would not take care of him. I will give him to you to raise and protect,"_ answered Mithrandir. Thranduil looked up, stunned.

" _Why?"_ he asked.

" _The child will be nothing but a tool; he will only be abused,"_ was the answer back.

" _Then I will take him,"_ said Thranduil, reaching to take the child from Mithrandir.

Mithrandir was glad that Thranduil was taking the child.

" _In his world, you could blood adopt him, but the magics of this world are far stronger. All you have to do is call him your son. His name is Harry James Potter,"_ Mithrandir said

Thranduil thought that was a good name for a Man child, but for an Elf? No, it was not. So, with a little more thinking, he would keep some of his original name.

" _Then his name shall be Prince Harridan Thranduilion, in common he shall be known as Harridan Greenleaf"_ Thranduil said bending down and kissing his new son's forehead.

The change was slow. Black hair became tame, a glow that was not there shone. When the child was older he could choose a path of the Eldar or of man.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Albus was setting up gadgets and trinkets to monitor the child. It would be days before he realized that they would not work….

* * *

 **Raven:** Credits go to um um oh now I remember High-oh nope its Blacken Knight all credits go to him.

 **Dragon:** There how was that better?

 **Raven:** The next chapter revise will be up soon

see that box, yes that box

type a review and watch the magic happen!


	2. Chapter 2 revised

**Disclaimer** : Blah Blah, I do not own Blah blah HP or LOTR. If I did, then would I be writing this?

 **Credits** go to the lovely **Blacken Knight**

 **Revise by the best Hplemonpersona {I know, I suck at grammar, blame my teachers!}**

" _Elvish"_

* * *

 **-Five years later-**

" _Slow down Alos,"_ said a short black-haired boy, panting, trying to catch up.

"No, you've got to get me first," yelled the tall blonde boy.

Two young boys, err... elves, were chasing each other in a beautiful garden. The elf in the back had green eyes and wore a green tunic with brown pants; his hair was braided in the front and tied in the back so that it did not get in his face. The taller elf wore similar clothing but instead of green, he wore blue; his hair was in the same style as his companion. The raven haired boy caught up to his friend and grabbed him, and they both fell to down in the grass.

" _Harry you got me,"_ said the blonde laughing.

" _Legolas, you are too fast sometimes,"_ replied Harry.

It has been five years since Harry had been given to the Greenleafs, and Thranduil loved both of his sons dearly. Legolas was the oldest and Harry was his youngest. They were brothers since Thranduil adopted Harry…

 **-Eight Years Later-**

" _Nice shot Harry,_ " said Legolas, watching him practicing Archery.

Harry smiled and released a few more arrows at the target. He smiled at Legolas and nodded in thanks to one of the guards that was handing him a full quiver of arrows. Harry and Legolas continued to practice.

"Your Ada said you would be here Harry," said an old man.

The teenager and his older brother turned around, exclaiming,

"Gandalf!"

Harry ran to him and gave him a hug. Legolas walked and, greeting him with a nod, left his brother with his mentor. Gandalf had been meeting Harry every 2 years for 3 months to teach him about his magic and where he was from. Harry had learned to use a staff and a wand; he knew that he would eventually be going back to Earth.

"Gandalf, why can't I stay here longer? My family is here, not at this 'Earth'," Harry asked him.

"Harry, your family is here, but your life began on Earth, remember what I told you?" asked Gandalf.

Harry thought about it and remembered. It was 4 years ago…

- _Flashback-_

 _ **They were in his Father's throne room, and Gandalf was talking but getting frustrated.**_

" _ **King Thranduil, he needs to know why he needs to go back. You cannot keep him safe here forever. Sooner or later, the Dark lord from his world will find him," said Gandalf.**_

 _ **Harry was hiding behind the doors to the Throne room. Legolas saw his brother behind them but just turned back to the shouting match.**_

 _ **King Thranduil stood up from his seat and shouted, "Then let him try! My people will protect their prince, and we will die to keep our children safe." In a softer voice he said, "Gandalf, it has been many years since an Elfling was born; my son Legolas was the last. Harry brought us joy. The Elves of Mirkwood love him like he was their own, Gandalf do not-"**_

" _ **What dark lord, I thought Sauron was dead?" said Harry interrupting his Father.**_

 _ **Thranduil and Gandalf turns to face him; it was his Father who answered.**_

" _ **No not Sauron, but another Dark lord." Thranduil sighed. "Legolas come, Gandalf needs to talk to Harry."**_

 _ **Harry watched as his Father and his Brother walked out of the Throne room; only two of the palace guards stayed.**_

" _ **Harry this Dark lord was from Earth, it all started with a false prophecy…"**_

 _ **Harry was hugging his Father, crying.**_

" _ **I don't want to go Ada, this is my home my family is here. Why does this Dumbledore have to ruin families?" he sobbed.**_

" _ **My son it will not be soon, and this Dumbledore sounds like he is beyond his prime; I have seen many good men fall to the enticing of more power," said Thranduil. comforting Harry.**_

 _-End of Flashback-_

* * *

 **Raven:** ok I decided this chapter will not be totally revised, I like it.

The next chapter will be longer, remember Legolas is far older than Harry. And thank you guys for your reviews!

Review please...look Dragon is not here so review


	3. Chapter 3 revised

**Disclaimer:** hhhmmm, I own Hp. (Dragon plucks feather out of Raven wings) Oh I don't own HP (plucks another out) Hey ouch that hurts! (looks at readers) oh Hey you guys know the drill. I do not Blah Blah or LOTR, they are respectively own by Blah Blah, and old coot.

 **Dragon:** Raven! Really, really! Geez for now on I am doing the Disclaimer. Ok anyway. We had recently started this chapter a month ago, but raven deleted it and now we are rewriting it again.

 **Raven:** Lies, Lies! (Dragon slaps Raven) Ok Ok. I will stop, Thank you lovely tweeties birdies for reviewing! And is Chapter Three (looks at Dragon with pure anger) I did not write this one sadly.

 **Dragon:** if you did Raven, then this story would be banned…..

 _Italic is Elvish not Elfish it will be used when we get to Arda part!_

 **Beta'ed by the lovely Hplemonpersona (applause and cheers, then pull a lever…..)**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Scotland, Hogwarts (Few years back)**

It was the sorting ceremony for the First years. Albus watched all of them file in. He scanned for a raven haired boy, a little worried that he didn't see him, he checked again. _He must be in the back,_ he thought to himself. As the sorting continued, Albus listened for the name he was hoping showed up…

No, Harry Potter didn't show up. No, not even his name was on the list of First years. He looked at the scroll he clutched in his hands, unrolling it again. There! Right where he assumed Harry Potter should be was just some weird fancy cursive writing. In his long years he had seen much handwriting and some could compare but none was this…no, not the right word… He stopped pacing and sat down in his chair, and summoned a ball with a spinning green light. Sighing in frustration, looking at it, all it told him by the light of green color was that the boy was alive. Green was not what he wanted. Albus got up, he was going to visit Petunia….

A couple months later, still no Harry Potter. He stood in front of the Mirror of Desire, his baits were set and all he need was the boy. He rubbed his forehead to get rid of the slight ringing noise that only he could hear due to the wards alerting him of a danger to the school. _I need to take down that alarm_ he thought…

Second year was no different, a few hiccups. The Chamber of Secret was open, only this time Albus followed the poor student that was being controlled by Tom. He laid on his bed nursing his injuries that the snake done to him as the poor girl's life was being drained. He was not quick enough to stop it, looking at the destroyed diary. All the tracking spells and potions did not work.

Another year gone and Albus was eating breakfast, when the Daily Prophet landed in his food. The scowl was quickly wiped off his face when he saw the headline in bold black letters:

 **Sirius Black Escapes Azkaban**

By Rita Skeeter

He read the rest of the article. So Sirius was out, this could work for him since the Black Lord was the boy's Godfather. Albus thought some more and formed a plan on how to get Sirius…

 **Sirius Black Wrongfully in Prison!**

By Rita Skeeter

 _Dear my lovely Readers, I, like most of you, am shocked. The most dangerous man is free. Do not fret, Albus Dumbledore held an emergency Wizengamot meeting. According to Albus Dumbledore, who was the Fidlus Charm caster. Sirius was not the Secret Keeper; it was Peter Pettigrew. Yes, my readers all this time Albus Dumbledore did not tell us, he said and I quote "I was mourning the loss of my favorite students' death, I did not know that Sirius Black was in prison". If this is true readers? Did the mighty Albus Dumbledore just lie to us, or is he getting old?_

To read more of this Article please go to page two under section B

 _Darn that woman_ , Albus thought as he lit the paper on fire, grabbed some Floo powder, and walked into the fireplace. He landed in the reception area, in Saint Mungos. Albus went to the recovery ward. He saw the Healer that was tending to Black. Albus walked a little faster to catch up to him.

"Healer Michal, how is Sirius Black?" He says to the man.

"Ah, Albus, Lord Black is recovering well," said Michal, turning around to face the old man.

"He is awake; if you want to see him, I can take you to him."

"Ah Healer Michal yes that will do," said Albus.

They walked past a few more rooms, until they reached Sirius Black's room. The man on the bed looked better; the Healers worked wonders to fix the damaged done by Dementors. Healer Michal knocked on the door as he entered, getting the bedridden man's attention.

"Lord Black, how is everything, any pain or aches?" said the Healer.

"No, I feel fine," said Sirius.

"Ok then, if you need anything just holler," was the reply back.

The Healer left and Albus set up a few silencing spells and a few privacy wards. He turned back to Sirius, sitting in a chair close to the bed. Albus was about to say something when Sirius spoke first.

"Albus, where is my Godson?" came the words that Albus did not have an answer to.

"Albus?..."

"Sirius my boy, you see, Harry was kidnapped by someone," was the only answered he had.

Sirius rage was visible in the room and the vails of potion shattered.

"Albus, you are saying that Deatheaters took my Godson!" yelled Sirius.

"Sirius calm down, I believe that it was not Voldemort's followers, I have seen to it," Albus said, trying to calm the man down.

"My boy, this is why I came to you. Since you are his Godfather you have a bond to him. I believe with your bond that we can find him," said Albus.

"Albus. Let me ask you this; who did you put him with and how long was he was gone?" asked Sirius, looking at Albus with a dark look in his eyes.

"Sirius, he was gone only for a few years," was the only reply back…

Half of the year passed by and even with Sirius' help, still no luck. Sirius even did some Dark magic that could locate one person and bring them to him, yet that failed too. The year passed with little success.

 **Arda**

They were all in the Elvenking's personal Garden, made in honor of his wife. They were all sitting on the grass. Thranduil was running his hand through his youngest son hair. His eldest was next to him, relishing this rare moment he had with his family.

" _Ada, is it time?"_ asked his youngest.

" _Little Emerald, yes, the time is near. Tomorrow, Mithrandir will meet you in Lothlorien and on the day where both worlds are close. You will go, my son, but you will not go alone. A company of my personal guards will be joining you,"_ said Thranduil, pulling himself up and bring his son into a hug.

" _Pîn Hanar, I wish I could bear this burden for you,"_ said Legolas, also joining the hug. Their father wrapped both of them in his arms, even though Legolas was not little anymore. Father and sons comforted each other, knowing this might be the last time their family would be whole…

" _My prince, we have reach the Northeastern border of Lothlorien. We will be near Caras Galadhon within the hour, if we do not stop,"_ said the Captain of the Elvenking's guards, slowing down.

" _Thank you Captain,"_ said Prince Harry.

There was a path in the Northeastern part of Lothlorien that only the Elves knew about; it was this path that they were on. They came across a bridge with two statues of the Queen of the Valar. Beyond the bridge was the trees and in the trees was the capital of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. _Prince Harridan Thranduilion,_ said a voice in Harry's mind. _It's been awhile, Lady of Lorien_ , he thought back to the voice. The company of Mirkwood Elves got off their horses and were guided to the House of their Lord and Lady, up spiral stairs and from tree house to tree house. There in the middle was the most beautiful house; light was coming from every window like the sun was inside.

Lady Galadriel was waiting for them, and she walked down the stairs to greet them.

" _Prince Harridan, I hope your travel was swift. Gandalf is here waiting near the mirror,"_ she said, bowing a little to him.

" _Lady Galadriel, thank you for allowing us here. Yes, the travel was met with little resistance; no orcs came across our path,"_ was his reply back, bowing to her out of respect.

"Come with me, I feel the hour is near," she said, waving off her guards.

"Where is Lord Celeborn?" asked Harry, switching from Sindarin. He walked with her, his company following him.

"Ah, you must excuse my husband, he is leading a host of our army to take care of some orcs," she told him.

They had reached the small garden where the Mirror of Galadriel lay. Gandalf was sitting on a bench waiting for them.

"Prince Harridan, are you ready?" asked Gandalf.

"Yes Gandalf. I wish I did not have to go," Harry said back.

"Harridan as much as I want you to stay, your life was bound to the man who killed your parents, though not by him, no by another. we tried to break it, but even our power can't," said Galadriel.

"I know, it is only wishful thinking," he said.

"Are we all ready?" asked Gandalf, standing up.

There was nods of yes…

 **Hogwarts {4** **th** **year}**

 **Everybody was waiting in the Great Hall. It was time to choose the champions for the Triwizard Tournament. Albus walked to the center, where the Goblet of Fire was; everyone's talking ceased.**

" **Now for the Beauxbatons Academy, the Champion is.." Albus raised his hand as the Goblet flames sputtered red; a piece of paper flew out and he caught it. "** **Fleur Delacour!"**

 **The Ravenclaws and the Beauxbatons students clapped and cheered. "Now for the Durmstrang Champion." The Hogwarts Headmaster caught the next paper and read it out loud. "Viktor Krum!" the Slytherins and the Durmstrangs cheered and he went to the room where the champions were to gather.**

" **And now the Hogwarts Champion-" The paper flew out and he caught it. "-is Cedric Diggory!" He too left.**

 **Arda same time**

The group of Mirkwood Elves was in a circle. Gandalf and Galadriel walked around them, chanting in Elvish. The power of Arda and of the Elves wrapped around them. From the sky, a pillar of pure light shot down; and with that they were gone.

 **The Goblet screeched, green flames sputtered, and a paper flew out. Albus caught it and read it, he was a little confused. This was not the paper he put in, nor was it the false Moody's. The writing was still the same cursive, but slowly changed to English. He was shocked and could not say anything.**

" **Albus, what does it say?" asked** **Igor Karkaroff. "Professor Dumbledore, tell us!" said a few of the students. With a shaky voice, he said, "Prince Harridan Thranduilion of the Silvans and Sindars!"**

* * *

 **Raven:** How was it? Sorry for how rushed it feels. Dragon wants its own before thanksgiving. So please review and look at the poll….

 **Raven and Dragon:** This is the revise version hope its better, thank to our Beta (they both pont down underneath the floor, hearing screams and shouts) any mistake is due to transfering the dox to this site.

 **Dragon:** Thank you guys for reading and have a Happy Thanksgiving if you are in the US. And Happy whatever holiday is now!


	4. Chapter 4 revised

**Disclaimer:** Don't own this or this or that. *sobs* WHY

 **Dragon:** Well you guys should be glad that we did not kill **Hplemonpersona** , (looking at Hplemonpersona, shivering and shaking.). Thank you for revising our terrible story (claps gleefully ready to pull the lever again)

 **Raven:** Dragon stop…

 _Elvish is Italic_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Lights swirled past them, faster and faster they went. Then all the sudden they stopped, and just like that nothing moved, not even the trees that surrounded them. Even the sounds of the forest had stopped. Where they landed they had no clue. Harridan looked around; what he saw was that they were in a clearing surrounded by trees. The forest was dark, and to his surprise it felt like home.

" _My Lord, shall we camp here?"_ asked the Captain of the Elvenking Guards.

" _Yes Teanar, also send a few to scout out the forest,"_ Harridan said to him.

With a nod, Teanar left, and gestured to the Guards that were close to him to follow him. The rest split into two groups; one to stand guard, the other to set up camp. Harridan helped set up his tent, his was first to go up and he thanked them. Two of the guards that were in the trees got down, grabbed the banner of the Woodland Realm, and stood at his tent door.

After a couple of hours of unpacking, Harridan went out and saw that Teanar was back and food was being served.

" _My Prince, we were about to send food to you,"_ said the one holding a bowl of soup and a piece of Lembas to him.

" _Thank you,"_ he replied in thanks.

He sat on the ground close to the campfire. The vegetable soup was good; he wiped his lips with a wash towel that was being passed with a bowl of warm water to clean the up after the meal.

" _Teanar, where are we located?"_ asked Harridan.

Everyone except those that went with Teanar stopped eating and listened.

" _A mile from us there is a Castle; I believe it is filled with children. There is also a group of horse men four miles from the castle and from our location. There is also a lake with a huge ship that looks like a Gondorien ship,"_ Teanar said.

Harridan hummed, thinking; he felt that he should head to the castle. Something was not right; he looked into the darkness of the trees. There was evil lurking, something he'd felt before. Harridan slowly stood up and told everyone that he would see them tomorrow.

 **In Hogwarts**

Albus felt the wards breached. He tried to see where and who had entered, but whoever entered did not want to be seen. He was in his office alone after he talked with the Drumstang Headmaster and Beauxbatons Headmistress; they decided to hold off the tournament until they could get the fourth champion. He still clutched the paper in his hand. He paced back and forth, frustrated, trying to make connections. He looked and the slip of paper. Harridan, that was the name; Albus though some more. Was that another name for Harry? If so, then tomorrow he would see if that breach was him. With a smile and a gleam in his eyes he went to his desk and wrote a few letter to some Order members.

It was the next day in the afternoon, and Albus was waiting for those that he called to come. The Floo activated and Sirius came out. He felt someone heading up to his office door. He told them to come in; Moody and Severus opened the door. He saw that Sirius was about to make a rude comment but with a glare Sirius close his mouth. Albus gestured them to sit down, they all took a seat. Severus was the first to ask.

"Albus, why did you call us, you know I had a potion that need constant stirring," he said, glaring at Albus.

With a twinkle in his eyes, Albus told them. "My boys, I believe I've found Harry Potter-"

"You found my Godson? Where is he?" asked Sirius, cutting him off. "Finally, that boy shows up," sneered Severus.

"My boys like I said, Harry is just in the forest, we can get him now-" he was cut off again but it was from Moody. "Albus, I believe you need to turn around."

Albus turned around and what he saw shocked him….

Harridan woke up, putting on a dark green tunic and pants. He started to put on his silver armor; it was a gift from his Ada. With his morning routine done he head out of his tent. His company was packing away their tents, and his was the last to be put away. Breakfast was also being served, just Lembas and some dried fruits.

" _I believe we should head to the castle,"_ Harridan said, handing his plate to Teanar.

" _Yes my lord, that might be wise, I feel we are being watched,"_ said Teanar.

" _I feel the same, the forest is silent. This is not good,"_ Harridan said, looking around warily

Everyone gathered up their things. It took an hour. With a nod to Teanar who would lead them to the castle, they started their trek. Everyone was tense, they all could hear it, chittering and snapping; those with their bows out had an arrow ready to fire, while the rest held their swords and spears ready to strike. Teanar sent two Guards out ahead to see if they were closer. The chittering and snapping stopped; another hour passed and that was when they heard it. The horn of Mirkwood was blowing, cutting through the forest like a knife.

" _Go! Quickly, something is attacking them!"_ Harridan shouted out, his bow in his hand, running towards the sound.

They ran passing trees after trees, their feet barely hitting the ground. Hearing screeching they saw them; spiders. Harridan stopped running and aimed, hitting one in the head. Five of his Guards did the same, each arrow flying true. The rest charged in, cutting down the spiders. Harridan heard twigs snapping behind him and spun around, shooting an arrow that hit the charging creature. He and the five archers slowly backed away. While their attention was distracted by the ambush behind them, the rest of their group took care of the spiders in front of them. More arrows flew passed Harridan, clearing the first row. An opening was made in the shield wall; they surrounded him with the archers in the middle.

" _We must make our way to the castle. Teanar, how far?"_ asked Harridan, releasing another arrow.

" _Just past those trees,"_ shouted Teanar, slicing a spider that tried to breach the formation.

" _Slowly march now, keep formation!"_ shouted Harridan.

They slowly marched, cutting spiders down that kept on attacking; inch by inch they made it closer to the borderline of the forest. Harridan saw the sun now, they were so close. To his horror, bigger spiders were coming. The ones that kept on attacking were just the size of a large dog, but these ones were the size of a bears. After killing 50 of them he was out of arrows. He unsheathed his sword, ready to strike if they broke through. To his short relief they were in the sun and the castle was right there. With a mighty screech the giant spiders charged them, and he heard children screaming.

" _Make sure they do not get pass us!"_ yelled Harridan, leaping out of the way from a spider, and their formation broke.

With a grace only the Elves had they fought, weaving behind and leaping from spider to spider like a deadly dance; one wrong move and your life would be taken. Harridan cut one down and leapt onto another. This one was bigger than the rest and knocked him off. He rolled away quickly, twirling around and unsheathing another sword, like his Father taught him, spinning around, his two swords slicing three charging spiders down before he rolled to the side, cut off the giant spider legs, and killed them.

Albus quickly walked down the hall and was soon at the entrance of the castle, his staff members right behind him, as were Moody and Sirius. He could hear Minerva ushering students into the Great Hall. Albus looked at the battle before him, 50 dark glistering armored men with long hair fighting the spiders. A silver armoured man caught his eyes. The fight was stunning. To his shock the man was knocked down, and he was about to fire a spell when the man quickly got up and spun two swords, killing the spiders. The rest of the group was slowly heading closer to the silver armored man.

"Albus, it's like they are trying to protect that man," said Moody.

Albus now saw it, they were all spread around in a half circle, not one man was stained with blood; well spider blood yes, but not their own.

"We must help them-"

"Yes, we will," Albus said he was the first to fire a stunning spell at a spider.

Albus saw that the silver armoured man was next to one of the darker colored men with a banner now. It was a sight to see the flag; it was green and gold with some silver. Albus saw some centaurs in the trees trampling the spiders.

Harridan heard thundering hooves, and with that the spiders started fleeing back into the trees. He saw some flashes of red light and other colors whizzing by, hitting the spiders, some freezing them and some blowing them apart. His people quickly place themselves around him, facing the group that was walking towards them.

" _My Prince, get behind,"_ said Celendir, who was a new Guard, nudging Harridan behind the newly formed half circle wall of Elvenking Guards. He obeyed because he was their prince and was still an Elfling.

Albus could now see them in detail. Those in dark had more of a grey and some brown with dark green armour with a dark green cloak that looked torn and frayed around them, you could not see their faces for they were also covered. All of them held shields. It was like they were part of a forest- the brown and grey with green that looked worn made it seem like that. He looked at the silver-armored one and saw that his was lightly plated, protecting only the vital areas, and on the dark-haired head was a circlet crown made of the finest silver and gold woven like vines, with small tiny emeralds dotting around the silver vines. He paused, and so did those that followed him, for the spears were pointed at him, and he heard one of the dark armored ones shout a warning.

" _Stay back!"_

" _Hold, Teanar,"_ Albus heard the silver say in a language he could not understand; he muttered a translation spell at himself.

" _My prince?"_ Albus could hear them speak but the translation spell did not work.

He saw that the silver man slowly walk to him and that is when he look at the face those eyes, those eyes just like Lily's….

* * *

 **Raven-** ok how was that I based the Elvenkings Guards after the Hobbit movie where you can see in Thranduil throne room those dark armoured elves that look scary, they are not the same as the main army that goes to Erebor. Now the flag I could not describe it well so I based that off the game I like to play called Third age total war Divide and conquer it is the flag that the Woodland realm has.

 **Dragon-** shut up Raven and write out the next chapter for-

 **Raven-** [puts peanut butter into Dragon mouth] oh and Harry armoured is similar to Thranduil. { he look back at Dragon seeing him starts swelling up} anyway please tell me what you think- {Dragon clasp on the ground} oh um bye!


	5. Chapter 5 Not Beta'ed

**Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowling nor I am not JRR Tolkien If I was then the HP universe would merge with LOTR!

A/N will be at the bottom of the chapter.

Sorry for the wait, but this is not beta'ed yet.

 _Italics is Elvish_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Everybody stood still not making a move, fearing that if they did the others will strike. Albus was shock, yes if this is Harry he could move forward with his plans, it only would take a little more work. He lowered his wand the rest of them followed, he saw the Silver man telling the others to lower their weapons yet they had them ready to defend themselves.

"Hello, can you understand me." Albus said.

Harridan felt a presence in his mind, he quickly looked down Galadriel told him that some can read his mind, she also taught him how to do it without even looking at anybody. Breaking the connection and wrapping his power over the old wizard and piecing his mind. He watches him as he stumble, looking at the rest of the group behind the old man.

"Yes, I can understand you Adan." He said while he invades his mind.

 _Darkness clouds your mind old man_ the voice in his head was melodic breaking down his walls leaving him stun. Albus gathered his wits and look at the man again, hopefully he will get the answer he is looking for.

"My boys, who are you?" He asks eagerly,

" _Teanar, I believe it will be best if you introduce me, say what you said to the Edain of Dale"_ said Harridan.

Teanar nods and step forward, Albus saw one of the guards step to greet him.

"Prince Calenaur Thranduilion of Greenwood. Our prince was summon by you Adan" Teanar said gesturing to Harridan.

Albus frown at the title, with a slight bow to Prince Calenaur he asks "will your company would like to come in, we can talk some more in my office?"

Prince Calenaur, or Harridan to those that know, he replies back "that might be best Iar adan"

With a twinkle in his eyes, Albus walks back up to his Office gesturing to the others to follow him.

" _Teanar and Leginour, come with me, Galadestel you will take the rest and make camp next to that hut"_ Harridan commanded to his company.

Teanar and Leginuor walks up to him and went on his right and left. Galadestel just bowed, commanding the rest of the Elves to the hut.

Harridan follows the Edain up the stairs, through the massive oak doors passing the Great Hall, seeing children attempting to by pass the adults trying to see who the guests were. They went up winding stairs, stopping briefly for the Iar adan to speak to a stone statue, it shifted away and they step on the moving stairs. Entering a massive office that had trinkets and portraits scatter around the walls, one moving painting caught his eyes. It was a painting of Mithrandir leaning on his staff winking at him and moving out of view.

Albus went around his desk and sat down on his high back chair, Moody, Sirius and Severus found seat close to him. Prince Calenaur and Guards stayed standing.

"My boys please sit down" he said smiling

"oh forgive me, where is my manners. This lovely man in black is Sirius Black" said Albus waving his hand at Sirius "and this one with a magic eye is Alastor Moody and the one sneering at Sirius is Severus Snape"

"Eithel govannen na cin, we will stand Iar adan" replies Prince Calenaur, nodding to them,

Albus frown a little and quickly smiles and clasp his hands together, looking at Calenaur.

"So tell me my boy, do you have a brother perhabs?" he asked,

"Yes, Iar adan, why do you need to know?" replied Calenaur, crossing his arms.

Sirius could not contain his curiousity, standing up and walking to Calenaur.

"is his name Harry? Please let me know, he's my godson" he said.

"Adan, no his name is not Harry, nor is he young, my brother is far older than I. He is the Heir to the throne of Greenwood." Said Calenaur. Sirius sagged a little and with a heavy sad sigh, he slumped back down on his chair.

Albus sent a sympathetic glace to Sirius, Snape just scowls and ignored everybody but the foreigners. Albus took a piece a paper out of his desk drawer, and push it towards Calenaur.

"My boy, you see you share the last name as this boy, I wonder if you know him?"

Calenaur grabbed the scorched paper and reads it. He felt magic trying to bind him to something, but what he did not know. So he overwhelmed the feeble attempt of a binding, crushing it. What he did not see was Alaster Moody grimaced nor did he see Dumbledore slight twitch of pain. He reads out loud.

"Prince Harridan Thranduilion of the Silvans and Sindars" He looks at Albus and smiles a little.

"Iar adan, this boy you are looking for is the King adopted son of the Royal family. I believe he resides with our kin right now. I was with him when what power here tried to summon one of us." Calenaur said to them all.

"Ah my boy, I believe to assume you are the adopted son?" asks Albus

Calenaur glares at him and said "Iar adan, I am not you child, nor I am you boy, stop addressing me as such, who and what you seek is closely guarded by our family and our people. My question to you is this why do you need to know"

Severus Snape was a patient man, but at this moment he wanted to send a hex at the bumbling fool. There is a time and place to maniplate answers out of people, but there are those that it may not work on. One is that those born in higher class, or is taught how to counter it will do so such as this Prince. So with this he spoke up with a question.

With a uncaring drawl he said "who are the Sindars and Silvans, or in the words of a simpleton what are you?"

Calenaur turns to face Severus, with a blank face showing nothing answered back. "What are we? That is a question that may take a while, but to not bore you, I will give you the child version of it. We are called Eldar or Elves, the Royal Family, and most of the Lords and Ladies are Sindarin Elves, for they have been to Valinor. Our kin the Silvan Elves seeking a ruler or a leader asks us to guide them and lead them-"

"where is this Kingdom located, and you are no Elves." Said Sirius cutting off Calenaur

Calenaur was about to answer, but Teanar spoke up "Adar is far from here, We are what we say we are."

Calenaur saw that they the Edain were going to ask more questions, "Forgive us, we have travel far and would like to rest" he said.

Albus nods his head in agreement, glancing at his contraction he called a watch, "Ah yes, it's almost time for the dinner feast. Prince Calenaur would you like to join us, we can speak later on this matter another time?"

While this all was happing in Dumbledore office the rest of the staff and students were in the Great Hall. An hour has passed and there was no more threat, Minerva waved her wand and sent a few sparks and noises out, getting all the student attention.

"As you have seen we may be hosting some more guests, classes will be canceled right now, but those that have evening ones will not. All of you go back to your houses and stay there until dinner time." She said sternly.

With muttering, and cries of cheers from those that hate classes, the students starts to head out. Staff members followed behind making sure no harm came to them.

 **Arda**

Gandalf took his right hand off the portrait frame and chuckles. He was now happy that he left a picture of himself in that castle. Humming to himself he starts walking north. Wondering this news will reassure the ElvenKing, hoping it will he sets off.

 **Back to Earth**

Calenaur, Teanar and Leginuor stood off to the side of the Great Hall. Yes it was a beautiful Hall, but is was nothing compare to his Father's Hall or the Caras Galadhon. The students were soon to come down for dinner. Calenaur or Harridan depending who you asked, was glad he did not need to sit with them.

He watches as they started to enter, watching their shock faces and hasty steps to sit down, talking is hush tones, rumors and theories why he was there. The table with most of the students that had a raven crest, coming up with outlandish rumors. Chuckling at them. His amusement was cut off by Dumbledore's chiming goblet, he turns his head to face the man. Rising up from his seat Albus look at all his charges in a grandfatherly voice he starts to speak.

"children before we eat, I have a announcement to make. We have a few visitors, from a land far from here. Please welcome Prince Calenaur of the Sindarin and Silvan Elves.!" Calenaur walks up to the front and did a slight bow, Teanar and Leginuor flank him and did the same. They walk back to their corner.

The Great Hall erupt into applause, some of the students started to chat about why the new comers. Dumbledore raise his hand and the whole hall quite down. "now they are not students, please treat them like they are your professors. With that over with let eat!" with a flick of his wrist food appeared on the tables.

Calenaur gestures to Teanar and Leginuor, they followed him walking down the hall heading out.

* * *

 **Raven:** ok how is that?

 _ **Elven translations using Sindarin**_

 _ **Calenaur**_ _: Calen means green, and Naur mean fire so dropping the N and calling him Calenaur. I decieded that is Harry Elven name used by the Men in Middle Earth._

 _ **Leginuor**_ _: Legin=swift and Huor=courage. Leginuor_

 _ **Galadestel**_ _: well Galad=Light and Estel=hope_

 _ **Adan**_ _: is man as singular_

 _ **Eithel govannen na cin:**_ _well met to you_

 _ **Edain**_ _: is Man as a race or plural._

 _ **Legolas**_ _: as you know Calen=green and Gola=Leaves. I believe they drop a few letters and wrote Legolas. I was like oh so now that cannot be Harry last name and so like the movie I decided to use Thranduilion as his last name too._

 _ **Thranduilion**_ _: means son of Thranduil or Thranduil's son_

 _Ok now I know there is a bunch of titles that I throw out, Mirkwood is also known as Greenwood the Great, before it became Mirkwood I believe it has an elven name too but cannot find it._


	6. Chapter 6 (not Beta'ed)

**Disclaimer:** (throws dart at Raven) I own HP and LOTR, (Raven cries out in pain, throws another dart) fine I do not own them sadly.

 **Raven:** (plucks out the darts, whimpering and sobbing) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Dragon:** ok stop you wailing (kicks Raven, watch in happiness as Raven hits a brick wall) now back to me. Ok if you guys want to draw a cover for this story please can you, if not then that's ok.

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **-Flashback-**

 _They stood in a clearing, birds chirping, trees surrounding them. Galadriel sat down on the grass, beckoning the Elfling to do the same._

" _Calenaur, close your eyes, feel the air, the leaves rustling, feel the sun warm your body. Arda is full of wonders and things yet to come. Breathe in and out." She said softly almost whispering._

 _Harridan felt the wind and heard the tiny steps of a foal. He was slowly relaxing._

" _now clear your mind block all distractions" she said._

 _Doing as she says, Harridan slowly shut out the noises. In his mind he could see a wide grassy plain, no sun or moon just stars twinkling above him._

" _what you see, is your mindscape for now. Calenaur the stars are your memories for now, you can change it to trees, people or things that please you. For now let protect your mind." Galadriel explains._

" _why do I need to?" he asks._

" _Child, there are those in Arda that harm you physically, and those that can harm you in your mind. Also this practice can help calm you." She answered._

 **-End Flashback-**

" _My lord?"_

Harridan heard someone say, he slowly withdrew from his mind, passing the stone Elks that where in his forest and through the white walls that surrounds his mind. Blinking slowly, he turns around seeing a guard that watched his tent last night in the tent flap.

" _?"_ he replies back.

" _forgive me, but the Headmaster wants to continue the meeting."_ He said, bowing and stepping out.

Sighing, and slowly getting up. Calenaur walk out of his tent. Looking around he saw that most of his people making sure that no one got close to their site. Teanar walks up to him and bows, then holding out Lembas and starts to speak

"The children are curious my lord" he said in Westron, chuckling a little.

"ah yes they will be, imagine their faces when they are told who I really am" says Calenaur smirking. Taking the bread with a nod of thanks.

"Teanar make sure everyone trains, I am heading into the castle to deal with the Headmaster." He says then walks away, two guards flanking him.

She was walking fast trying to get to the Great Hall, slamming into an armour chest and falling to the floor. Strong arms caught her before she could fall.

"careful there "Said the melodic voice.

She looks up at the tall young man, or whoever he was. Quickly remembering what happen yesterday.

"sorry my lord" she stammered out, blushing.

Chuckling a little Calenaur let go of her checking to see if she was not harm.

"You do not need to call me Lord, you are not my subjects." He told her making sure she was alright.

"May I ask what is your name?" he asks

"my name is Hermione" she said to him.

"That's a good name for a fine girl like yourself" he said, beginning to walk away. He did not notice that she had blushed from the complement.

The walk up to the Headmaster Office was eventful, Calenaur went through his plans and back up plans just in case the Iar adan tried to do something that will be unfortunate. When they reached to the gargoyle statue a huge tall woman and another man that look like he seen better days were waiting for him. They stared at his forehead looking for something, but frown when they did not see what they wanted.

"you are not Harry Potter" said the sour looking man.

"No, I am not, who would say I was/" Calenaur asks.

"Headmaster Dumblydore, said you were." Said the woman.

The man scowled and spoke the password, the statue moved out of the way and they walk up the winding stairs. Calenaur was about to knock on the door when he heard Dumbledore tell them to come in. pushing the door open and entering he saw that the place has not change. Seeing that there were seats for all of them, the woman and the man sat down but he did not, not because he wanted to be rude put what the meeting was going to be about would be pointless.

"ah Harry my boy would you kindly sit down" said Albus, smiling like he just eaten the best cake.

"again, Headmaster I am not your child nor I am not Harry Potter" He told the man

"forgive an old man, but you do look like the boy. Tell me is your brother like you and have green eyes with a scar on his forehead?" asks Albus.

"No, he does not look like that. Now tell me why I am here?" Calenaur asks.

"it's simple you must compete in the Triwizard Tournament" said the sour man.

Looking at the man and skimming his surface thoughts seeing what the tournament was about and who he was.

"I will not compete in this barbaric game." He said to them all.

Albus eyes twinkled and he clap his hands together smiling. "My boy I am afraid you will have to since you touched the parchment, the magic binding contract bond you to the tournament."

"Iar adan, i rod cin gar tur ú torth nin. An ha na" Calenaur said.

"speak English, so that we can understand you" said the man, interrupting him.

Looking at Dumbledore, Calenaur smiled at him. "Forgive me Headmaster but if you will check that parchment, you will see that what this meeting about is pointless." He turns around and walks out of the office with his two guard's.

"Headmaster Dumblydore, what does he mean" said the French Headmistress.

Albus watch the Prince leave, summoning the parchment again. looking at it closely, waving his wand muttering a complex spell. The parchment glowed briefly and burst in flames. Quickly letting it go in shock.

"Albus what happen?" ask Igor

"Hmm well I believe that he won't compete in the tournament" He said,

Calenaur walks down the winding stairs, smiling to himself. Messing with the old man is fun but soon he will have to take things serious, heading back out to where the rest of his group were. Students still stared at him as he walks pass them some looked scared of him, he passed four huge pillars each with he assumed the colors matched the students necklace thingy. Each were filled with their respected colors red, green, blue and yellow gems. As he steps out of the castle and walks closer to the campsite his image slowly melted away to show a shorter figure, looking more like a child or in his case an Elfling, this what he truly looks like. Only the Elves of Lothlorien and Greenwood know this, outside of their borders he is Prince Calenaur.

Sitting next to the fire that was in the center of their camp, watching his guards train. Ten minutes has passed when they have stop their training, seeing that their prince was back they all sat down waiting for him to speak about the meeting.

"My Prince?" said Teanar

Calenaur told them everything that happen at the meeting, The Elves were slightly angry how dare the Iar adan try to control their Prince. Teanar stood up and starts to pace, then he stops looking at everyone.

" _Calenaur, My Prince it may be best if we all just play along in his game. This will allow us more freedom to do what we please."_ Few of the guards nods their head in agreement.

"I think your plan will work Teanar, can you all feel it? The world is young, its power is thinning." Said Calenaur.

" _yes, we all can feel it, I have a theory. After the creation of this world the Valar left- "_

" _you mean the Valar of Arda?"_ asks one the guards.

" _no, the ones that did not tie themselves to Arda."_ Replied Teanar.

Calenaur listen to their theories, he smiles when one was about how Eru decided to influence this world more than the others. Night was approaching, the sun was setting now, a spray of orange and purple soon leading to dark blue lighted the sky. He got up and went to lay down for sleep. When he was with the Iar adan his Guards made camp close to the forest, two of them followed him to his tent but did not enter they just stood on each side of he tent flap, standing guard tonight. In his tent Calenaur though some more, _maybe Teanar is right let's play the Iar Adan game, and while we are at it lets find out why the Valar left this world untouched_

"Can I speak to him"

"Sorry he is resting"

"Listen class will be starting soon"

Calenaur groan those pesky voices would not let him rest, looking up seeing the tent roof glow in the early morning light. Yes, it was way to early judging by the glow it was about 5 am. Stretching awake he got up and putting on fresh clothes, opening the tent flap to see that one of his trying to tell, what was his name again Snipe? No maybe Snape yes him.

"I don't have all day to wait for a spoiled kid to wake up" sneered the man

The Guard saw him and backed away. Snape saw him also, his scowl got worse with a sneer he walks swiftly with robes flowing like one of the Nine. Calenaur felt the magic around the man twist in despair of lost, but there was a silver tendril of magic it was connecting them together, only few things can do that Oaths like those of Rohan and Gondor made. Glancing closer at it he now knew what kind of Oath it was. This all happen in only 3 seconds by this time Snape was right in front of him

Their eyes met, Calenaur felt Snape try to invade his mind, unlike Dumbledore the sour man manage to swept over his defenses.

Calenaur went into his mind and starts to place more barriers, trying to keep Snape from getting deeper in. He was slowly losing ground, minor thoughts were slipping through. Taking a breath, he let go of his shields, when Snape got it Calenaur quickly raise his shields up trapping Snape in. In the real world a shimmering pale white dome that glows like the moon form around both of them.

" _Severus Tobias Snape, spy to both sides of a petty war that does not even hold any meaning in the grand scheme of things. Bound by Oaths one made yourself the other by the old man. Now tell me why I should let you free?_ "said Calenaur his mental body in his head walks around the trap man.

" _You're not whom you are, why should I even answer you? Far worse men have tried to get me to talk._ " Sneered Snape.

Calenaur went right in front of him, placing his hand on Snape chest, his hand turns pale green glowing brighter. Snape starts to pale and shudder his face contorting to fear and pain. Calenaur slowly let go of his power, Snape gasp for air.

" _Now will you answer?_ " asks Calenaur

Snape looks at him, his sneer gone his whole-body slump in defeat. " _what do want to know?_ " he asks

Calenaur just smile, he waves his hand and Snape disappear from his mind, they both blink and Snape fell to the ground holding his head.

"For now, I don't need anything, but alas I already know who you truly serve. Severus Snape your mind shows what you have failed to even protect, but I will tell you this. The child you swore to protect lives." And with that Calenaur walks pass him heading straight into the Castle.

 **Sindarin translations {Not sure really but this is what I found}**

 **I rod cin gar tur ú torth nin. Ah ha na:** the power you have cannot control me. For it is

* * *

 **Raven:** (looks around, shivering in fear) reader oh dear readers we are totally sorry for the long wait.

 **Dragon:** (slaps raven head) You fool, that is stupid of you to even say. Ok listen we are trying to piece every thing together. One we may let Snape know who Calenaur is and also maybe next chapter will be the first task or leading to in, time skip perhaps? (Raven tries to say something, Dragon kicks him away) Also it is possible that in the grand scheme of this story may or may not have another big plot with Melkor trying to break free somehow. Should we try that in this story? Or should we just write another one?

 **Raven:** ok, stop Dragon this is getting to long, if you guys want we will do it. Our Harry will end up with Hermione in the end, it was part of the original idea and plot that the old author had. Anyway, bye and totally sorry.


	7. not a chapter

**Not a Chapter!**

I am responding to some lovely reviews that I thought need some comment on.

Ok for starter I am responding to all Guest ones: Thank you all for your comments, one of you said that the Elvish translation is wrong yes I know I tried to find a decent Tolkien one but alas there are only fan made ones. Ok another one of you comment that maybe the Elves should use the spider silk, hm a good idea will see what Raven and Dragon says. Ok I know there are more but those ones caught my eyes.

Now to the reviews that have a pm box!

 **animerule64:** hope last chapter keep you satisfy if not sorry.

 **Loveless Demon:** I know right I love this too. Anywho Dumblydore need to get kicked off his high horse, I also never like him in the books or movies, for obvious reason. I mean who in their right mind would leave a baby outside in the cold? Oh and to top it off with abusive family? Thank you for your comments.

 **Shadewatcher:** (laughs evilly) I got some good ideas on what will happen to poor wizards like goatface, and Snakehead.

And to those that have similar reviews wanting a next chapter or gave some lovely positive feedback I give each of you Ravens feathers that Dragon pluck personally.

Ok, now to business I am trying to make these chapters longer, it may take a while or not depends on life. Also in the six chapter I gave some options to were this story may go, however the Melkor idea I decided that will just be part of another story I think my other story will have it? And to those who do read the Fourth Ring or whatever its called I am going to put that in a shelf and focus more on this one.


End file.
